Hawkwind
thumb|300px|Hawkwind – Band thumb|right|300 px Hawkwind (dt.: Falkenwind) aus London, England, wurde 1969 von Dave Brock (geb. 1941 !) gegründet. Die Band hat in den 1970ern den Space Rock begründet, eine Variante des Psychedelic Rock mit etwas Hard Rock und ist bis heute aktiv. *'Great British Metal Bands of the 60s & 70s' – (10:19 min) - (2/20) Hawkwind Der Bassist von Hawkwind ab 1972 war Lemmy Kilmister (1945 – † 2015), er wurde 1975 gefeuert und hat daraufhin die berühmten Motörhead gegründet. 2012 sind die Hawkwind-Urmitglieder Harrison und Langton gestorben. : → Siehe auch Gong, Spacemen 3, Pink Floyd, Jimi Hendrix Musik-Clips von Hawkwind Es gibt einige wenige bekanntere Lieder, die ziemlich zeitlos sind. *'Silver Machine' – (video, 1972, 4:38 min) - der große Hit *'Silver Machine' – (live, 2005, 4:18 min) - mit Lemmy als Gast *'Kings of Speed' – (audio, 1975, 3:46 min) - mit 'ner Fidel *'Motorhead' – (audio, 1975, 3:03 min) - den Song hat Lemmy mitgenommen, als er 1975 Motörhead gründete. *The Watcher – (audio, 1972, 5:26 min) Weitere Clips: *Stacia & Lemmy – (video, 2:26 min) - Kurzbericht mit Interviews Geschichte von Hawkwind Sänger und Gitarrist Dave Brock ist über die Jahrzehnte das Mastermind von Hawkwind. Er hat die Band Ende 1969 mit Mick Slattery und John Harrison gegründet. Die Besetzung hat seitdem sehr oft gewechselt. Sie probten und spielten anfangs in Notting Hill, der Hochburg der Hippieszene in London. Bereits 1970 veröffentlichten sie ihr Debütalbum Hawkwind, das sie auch außerhalb Londons bekannt machte. Sie haben viel mit der Band Pink Fairies gemacht. Der Bassist und der zweite Gitarrist wurden augetauscht wegen Dro.genkonsum. 1971 kam das zweite Album In Search of Space, das in England Platz 18 erreichte. Jetzt gingen der Schlagzeuger und der noch neue Bassist. Lemmy Kilminster (1945 – † 2015) kam 1972 als Bassist dazu, er übernahm auch den Gesang bei Hawkwinds größtem Hit Silver Machine in 1972. Das Live-Doppel-Album Space Ritual von 1973 gilt als das Space Rock-Albumm schlechthin. Lemmys letztes Album war 1975 das fünfte Hawkwind-Album, Warrior on the Edge of Time, danach wurde er an der Grenze zu Kanada mit Amphetaminen erwischt und direkt aus der Band gefeuert. Ab hier kann man eigentlich bei Motörhead weiterlesen ... :-) Hawkwind selber veröffentlichte weiter Platten und Dave Brock wechselte weiter die Besetzungen aus, bis 1980 hatten sie bereits acht Studioalben veröffentlicht. In den 1980ern und 1990ern haben sie weitere zwölf Alben veröffentlicht, 2012 kam mit Onward das 25. Studioalbum ihrer Geschichte unter dem Namen Hawkwind. Zuletzt kam 2016 The Machine Stops als 29. Album. Die Alben von Hawkwind Hawkwind hat seit 1970 29 Alben veröffentlicht, dazu kamen mehrere Nebenprojekte. Zuletzt kam 2016 The Machine Stops. *1970 – Hawkwind – 1. Album *1971 – In Search of Space – 2. Album *1972 – Doremi Fasol Latido – 3. Album *1973 – Space Ritual – Live-Doppelalbum *1974 – Hall of the Mountain Grill – 4. Album *1975 – Warrior on the Edge of Time – 5. Album - letztes Album mit Lemmy *1976 – Astounding Sounds, Amazing Music (WPE) – 6. Album (Charisma) *1977 – Quark, Strangeness and Charm (WPE) – 7. Album (Charisma) *1978 – 25 Years On (WPE) – 8. Album (Charisma) - als Hawklords *1979 – PXR5 (WPE) – 9. Album (Charisma) *... [ 19 x weitere ] ... *2016 – The Machine Stops – 29. Album, vom 15. April 1. Album – Hawkwind Das Debütalbum Hawkwind (WPE) wurde im April 1970 aufgenommen und kam im August heraus. *Psychedelic Rock – 7 / 11 Tracks, 39:35 / ... min – 14. August 1970 bei Liberty Records Hawkwind gilt sowohl beim Publikum als auch bei den Musikern als besonders interessantes Album. Alle Tracks von Brock ? ;Seite A : 01 – Hurry On Sundown – 4:50 – 02 – The Reason Is? – 3:30 – 03 – Be Yourself – 8:09 – 04 – Paranoia – Part 1 – 1:04 – ;Seite B : 05 – Paranoia – Part 2 – 4:11 – 06 – Seeing It as You Really Are – 10:43 – 07 – Mirror of Illusion – 7:08 – ;Bonustracks der CD-Wiederveröffentlichung 1996 : 08 – Bring It On Home – 3:18 – 09 – Hurry On Sundown – 5:06 – 10 – Kiss of the Velvet Whip – 5:28 – 11 – Cymbaline – 4:04 – Das komplette Album gibt es auch. 2. Album – In Search of Space Das zweite Hawkwind-Album In Search of Space (WPE) wurde 1971 aufgenommen und kam im Oktober heraus. *Space Rock – 6 / 9 Tracks, 42:17 / ... min – 08. Oktober 1971 bei United Artists Records In Search of Space ... 3. Album – Doremi Fasol Latido Das dritte Hawkwind-Album Doremi Fasol Latido (WPE) wurde im September und Oktober 1972 aufgenommen und kam im November heraus. *Space Rock – 7 / 11 Tracks, 41:37 / ... min – 24. November 1972 bei United Artists Records Doremi Fasol Latido ... Live-Doppelalbum – Space Ritual Das Live-Doppelalbum Space Ritual wurde am 22. und am 30. Dezember 1972 live aufgenommen und kam im Mai 1973 heraus. *Space Rock – 17 Tracks, 86:55 min – 11. Mai 1973 bei United Artists Records Space Ritual, Alive in Liverpool und London gilt als das Space Rock-Album schlechthin. ... auch richtig gute nach-vorne Parts. *Das komplette Doppelalbum gibt es auch. 4. Album – Hall of the Mountain Grill Das vierte Hawkwind-Album Hall of the Mountain Grill (WPE) wurde zwischen Januar und Juni 1974 aufgenommen und kam im September heraus. *Space Rock – 9 / 13 Tracks, 41:24 / ... min – 06. September 1974 bei United Artists Records Hall of the Mountain Grill ... 5. Album – Warrior on the Edge of Time Das fünfte Hawkwind-Album Warrior on the Edge of Time (WPE) wurde im März 1975 aufgenommen und kam im Mai heraus. *Space Rock – 11 / 12 Tracks, 47:44 / ... min – 09. Mai 1975 bei United Artists Records Warrior on the Edge of Time ist das letzte Album mit Lemmy. 29. Album – The Machine Stops Das zweite Hawkwind-Album The Machine Stops (WPE) wurde zwischen 2015 und 2016 aufgenommen und kam im April heraus. *Space Rock – 7 / 11 Tracks, 58:29 / ... min – 15. April 2016 bei Cherry Red Records The Machine Stops ... Weblinks *Homepage – (englisch) - mit Alben und Terminen *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *'Lyrics Wiki' – alle Texte von Hawkwind *Laut.de – Biographie *Last.fm – Musik anhören *Discogs - zu den Alben *Setlist.fm – Setlists von Konzerten, zuletzt 09.07.2017 in England *punk77.co.uk - (englisch) Kategorie:Space Kategorie:England Kategorie:Album 2016